The Four Guys: A SSB4 Story Vol One
by Fyreshine
Summary: The 4 Male Villagers are having a building competition in the summer heat when they get very tired and hot. They decide to have a pool party but they soon get into a lot, and I mean A LOT of trouble!


The Four Guys Vol. One: A SSB4 Story

 _Summary:_ Chill, Willy, Kill, and Stoned try to cool off in the hot sun but get into a lot, and I mean A LOT of trouble. There's a murder, fights and overall, not a good time.

 **Author's note: There is swearing and violence so please be aware of that. This is my first story so don't expect the best. I named the villagers in this story and every other smasher (smash bros character) has their own normal name. Anyways I hope you enjoy my first Ssb4 FanFiction.**

On a nice, bright, and cheerful summer day in Smash, the four villagers, (Willy, Chill, Stoned, and Kill) were going to have a house building competition. They each built a home and started decorating. Willy, the yellow villager, put all sorts of posters for sports teams in his home. Kill, the red villager, was still deciding on what to put in his home and Chill, the purple villager, put normal furniture and a few paintings and flowers in his. Stoned, the cyan villager, was of course, in his house's bathroom getting higher than the empire state building.

"Hey it's really hot outside, i'm going to take a little break guys" Kill told Willy and Chill.

"Why don't you go inside?" Asked Chill.

"Kill forgot to install AC in his house" Willy said as he also got up and followed Kill.

Chill shrugged and went with Kill and Willy to try and find a way to cool off. Kill asked Chill if he wanted to have a pool party or try to find an ice cream truck. Kill went to his house and got three water bottles for them to drink while they thought of ideas to cool off in the summer sun.

"Hey Kill" Willy added.

"Yeah?" Kill asked.

"What if we make an ice pool with some drinks and fun?"

"Sure!"

Chill over heard Willy and Kill talking about the ice pool and told Willy to get drinks and ice, while he gets the pool. Kill was just waiting on a log while Chill and Willy got to work. He found a rock and threw it at a nearby creek trying to make it skip like skipping stones but failed. Then Pink villager came up to Kill.

"What are you doing?" Pink asked Kill.

"Oh nothing, it's just so hot today that I have bored myself, but my friends Willy and Chill are going to make an ice pool where we can cool off and relax with cold drinks." Kill answered.

"Oh well I was wondering if you wanted to use this freshly picked flower for decorating your lovely home." Pink said as she pulled out the flower from her back with an almost creepy grin.

Kill leaned in closer towards Pink's hands holding the flower and sniffed it. Kill loved how it smelled as it admited a lovely and actractive fume.

"But on one condition Kill, you do me a little favor..." Pink told Kill with an evil look in her eye. "I want you to comit murder."

Kill immeditly jumped back and looked Pink in the eye with a surprized look.

"You want me to WHAT?!" Kill yelled at Pink.

"You heard me Killager! There's a reason they call you Kill and Killager!" Pink added. "Comit murder, do what you were ment to do!"

"No, I can't. I won't! I never want to hurt another soul again! Not after all I've done!" Kill said.

"Oh come on Kill, not that anyone would even care if you started doing that again." Pink added.

"No! I won't do it! I don't need that dumb flower anyways!" Kill said as he turned away from Pink.

"Fine, you don't have to, but just smell this amazing flower won't cha?" Pink asked Kill as his back was turned.

Kill turned his head a little to see what Pink was doing and was immeditly drawn to the sweet smell of the flower.

"But of course, if you did start murdering, I'm sure you would be proud of yourself afterwards..."

As soon as Pink said that while holding the flower up to Kill's face, Pink squeezed the stem of the flower making it admit a purple gas onto Kill's face and when he inhaled it, his eyes turned red and coughed.

"Ugggh, you're right! I know what I have to do now, MURDER THE SMASHERS!!!" Kill yelled as his voice echoed around the Town and City stage.

Kill followed Pink to a road leading somewhere far from where Chill and Willy were. They all heard a loud scream coming from where the creek was and went outside to see what it was about. Chill noticed Kill was no where to be seen and told Willy.

"Willy have you seen Kill anywhere?" Chill asked him

"I don't know where the frick he is Chillager!" Willy yelled at Chill.

"Oh no, I knew we shouldn't have left him alone! He's always getting into trouble when we are not around, oh what kind of shit has he gotten himself into this time?"

Chill told Willy to get Stoned to come help them find Killager. But Stoned was high as fuck so he could not talk normaly to Chill and Willy. Chill went to go check in his house to see if he was in there but no one was in there.

Willy went into town to see if he was in there but the town was so huge that it would be like searching for a needle in a haystack.

"It's going to take for-forever to find Kill in town" Stoned told Chill and Willy.

"Wait, is that, there's Pink Villager! What are you doing here and where's Kill?" Chill said as he walked up to the bench that Pink was sitting on.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think I know where he is, Purple?" Pink told Chill as she stood up from the bench advertising a new soft drink.

"Well I don't know...MAYBE BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE HERE HOLDING KILLAGER'S SHOVEL!!!" Chill yelled angerly at Pink. "So you better tell me where he is right now, Pink!"

"Oh? And what do you plan to do if I don't?" Pink said Smuggly at Chill and started to cross her arms.

Chill didn't even answer that question, turned away and he walked away. Willy went with Chill continuing on the same sidewalk they were on.

"Come on, let's go get help from someone else in this town, maybe they can help us" Willy told Chill as he walked with him and put his arm on Chill's shoulder.

They all went to the police department to report that Kill has gone missing. But meanwhile, Kill was off doing buisness.

"Heheh...don't worry Ike, it's all going to be dream..." Kill aproached Ike in his bed sleeping then Kill pulled out his axe and raised it in the air. "Now say good fucking night Radiant Hero...". Kill held his axe with both hands and chuckled with a shine in his left eye. Kill lunged his axe onto Ike whom was still covered with his white bedsheets that now became stained red by his own blood. When he sliced once into his back, he sliced again right after the first onto his neck, chopping it right off, killing him instantly. Kill's face, axe, hands, arms, and clothes were covered in Ike's blood.

"My job here is done."

Kill went to his house where he washed up the blood and talk to Pink, whom was already there.

"The police will be on the case in a bit, but it won't be long before they give up on who killed him. And you, did you deal with Ike?" Pink asked Kill with the flower in her hand.

"Oh no, Ike! Pink, I think I made a terrible mista-" Kill's sentence was rudely interupted by Pink who put the flower up to Kill's face again and made him inhale the gas admiting from the flower. Kill coughed and looked up into the air when his eyes turned red. "Uggghhh, don't worry, we won't be seeing him ever again!" Kill said as he became evil once again.

Meanwhile, Willy, Chill and Stoned were looking and did not find Kill in the town, so he was not in Smashville.

"Hey there's the police station! Let's tell them about Kill!" Willy said.

"Wait but I think I saw Kill or something over there on that hill! He is walking into the sun! He's going to d-die!" Stoned yelled.

"No you idiot, it's just the sunset on the horizon behind the hill, how much of that stuff did you smoke?" Chill asked Stoned. "Wait, let's go see who that is though, come on!"

When they all made it to tge hill, they found out that the hill was where their homes were. Chill noticed that the door to Kill's house was left wide open.

"Hey lo-look at this! It's open! Let's g-go insi-inside" Stoned said as he pointed at the door.

When they opened the door, the only light was the sunset and tv static. The tv was left on static and a bloody axe was on the couch, now stained with blood.

"What happened here?" Willy asked while he was carfully looking around at the almost empty house.

"Look, a room with light coming from it, let's g-go check it ou-out" Stoned recconed.

When they looked inside the dimly lit room, they saw nothing in the room execpt for a lamp on the dusty, old, hard wooden floor.

"Kill? It's me Willy! And Chill and Stoned are here too!" Willy yelled out, trying to get attention from Kill who seemed like he wasn't there.

"Ha, hello Willager..." A voice came from the shadows in the corners of the dusty room. It was Kill.

"Kill! There you are! Come on Kill, where were you? We went all over town looking fo-".

"I don't want to come with you guys, what makes you think I would go with you useless children?" Kill said as he slapped Willy in the face making a red mark across his face. Willy ran towards Chill with his mouth bleeding.

"Waaaaaahhhhh!!! He hurt meeeeh!!!" Willy cried out as he spit out a tooth.

"You sick bastard, what has gotten into you Kill?!" Chill told Kill as he held Willy's arm and stroking his hair.

"Me? Nothing much, just acting like myself, murdering the smashers, taking over smash and having fun, why, what has gotten into you?" Kill said as he picked up a spair axe he had in his pocket.

"Hey your h-house smells like my house, what stuff you cooking in here man?" Stoned noticed that there was a gas smell around the kitchen where he went.

"Well I guess he went off to follow his nose, but when I'm done with you, you won't have a nose!" Kill threatened.

"Kill, this isn't you! We used to be friends remember?" Chill said as Kill's eyes turned red and he coughed but pulled out his axe.

"I don't remember being friends with the geek squad!" Kill said as Chill pulled out his own axe to fight him.

" _I don't want to hurt him, he's my friend, I know the kill I know is in there somewhere. I don't want to hurt him that bad, but he wants to murder me for reals!"_ Chill thought to himself as he was fighting Kill.

Stoned found the source of the smell and traced it to a flower in a jar. He took it out and sniffed it but he just sneezed. He got it and went back to the room only to find that Chill and Kill were fighting to the death.

"Guys what are you doing?" Stoned asked and everyone stopped fighting. And as soon as they stopped, Chill hit Kill on the back of his head and knocked him out cold.

"Okay, I think he will wake up alright, if not, bring me the sawed off shotgun. Just kidding Stoned!" Chill said as he looked down at Kill, who was still holding on to the axe. "Stoned why don't you check on Willy?"

"Ummm... where is Willy?" Stoned asked Chill.

Kill started to wake up and he rubbed his eyes and looked at Chill.

"What happened? Where am I?" Kill was wondering where, how, when, and why he was here.

"Kill, You're back!" Chill said cheerfuly.

"I am? Cool..."

As soon as Chill started to explain what just happened, Stoned brought Willy who was bleeding severly from his mouth, not knowing what to do.

"Oh my god, someone call a doctor of something!!!" Kill yelled.

"No need for a doctor, I'm fine, really, I just cut myself on the tounge on acceident."

"You sure? It looks bad!" Stoned asked.

"Look, no blood!" Willy showed the other Villagers.

"Good, well now what?" Chill asked.

"How about we finish that pool party?" Kill said.

"Sounds good" All the other villagers said.

So off they went, for a 3:00 am pool party, everyone was happy and well, for now...


End file.
